A black heart and a child
by kanesbadgrl
Summary: marcus a vampire and a chlid name vana
1. Default Chapter

All of lok characters do not belong to me so dont even try anything oh and niether is ria she isnt mine she belongs to D,H,A..  
  
This is a little twist that i made up its about marcus a vampire that   
is met by a child that teaches him things he thought he would never   
feel... This story is what i like to call a twist off becuase im pretty much going to the exstreme with this story or any story at that matter ..  
Soo hope you enjoy, this is only one chapter if you feel that you like some  
what of it please R&R...   
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I never thought that i would ever get myself in a mess like this ,actually the  
thought never crossed through my mind ...  
  
But unfortunantely i did, all over a 3 year old little girl named vana ..  
I should have killed her when i had the chance but i didn't now i have to pay   
for what i didn't do .  
  
Because of her my heart betrayed me now i have feelings *sighs* ..  
But this little girl whent through alot with me yesss, i had made her life a living  
hell but she never gave up on me she was a determined little one and now   
because of her determination i am now once out of my life am happy ..  
  
It all started one night as usuall i whent out for my nightley feeding i decide  
to discover the lower part of the city ..  
as i walked down the street searching for my prey i thought to myself that tonight will be a good night ..  
  
i had came to a stop at the corner of a building me bieng on the left side of the street  
i had slowly checked the block the buildings were almost at a spiral angle in the middle was a water fountain for the poor to use as drinking water all in the same   
a young woman was fetching water i assumed she worked in the oprhanage by the  
way she was dressed i said to myself .yesss this is the one ...  
  
i slowly walked up to her she finally paused to see the figure walking tordge her   
she stood straight up from leaning in the fountain for water..  
  
Orphan worker--my i help you stranger..  
Marcus-- why yess my lovely lady..  
  
At that moment i would have proceed my action but unfortunantley i was interrupted  
by a tug on my red strap the hanged over my neck i had looked down in disgust to see a child tugging on my strap smilling at me.. the young woman giggled ..  
  
Orphan worker-- im sorry vana likes new people ..  
Marcus--Oh how nice *grinding his teeth*..  
  
she sat down by the fountain and started to chat with me at a time like this was very unusuall. I was talking to my food .. but i looked beyond that in her ,  
her eye's sparkled like the star's in the dark sky her lips looked so sweet and tender  
her skin looked soft i wanted her to be my own true love i figured if sebastian could with ria then why couldn't I .. she spoke for quite sometime but i didnt care all i could do is stare at her even her voice was soft and quit i wanted nothing more  
then for her to worship me as i would to her but i couldnt really make any sudden  
moves for she had the little one with her i tried to make a move but it was too late  
her mistress had called her in for the night she told me bye and that was the end of it ...  
  
It had been three nights sense i had last seen the young woman ,i don't even   
know her name and yet all i can proceed to do is think about her sweet voice and   
how soft she spoke to me ..  
  
Well the 3rd night i had found myself some how caring a conversation with sebastian  
even though he is somewhat a good friend my mind had slipt again thinking of her   
i couldnt stop thinking about her even if i wanted too ..  
  
at that time sebastian had caught me daydreaming .  
  
Sebastian--Marcus...Marcus are you even listening to me ..  
  
Marcus--*startled from sebastians deamand* huh im sorry sebastian ..  
  
At that moment i was interrupted by one of the sarafan gaurds ..  
he had told us that at the lower city of meridian was on fire ,all i could think of was   
the young woman she lived in the lower city in meridian i paniced i told the  
sarafan gaurd to take me there immediately he had escorted me to the horse   
carriage .. he shut the door on the carriage i demanded the driver to go as fast as his horses could take him ..  
  
when i had arrived no doubt about it the orphanage building was on fire i had glanced over and seen that the children looked fine but were was little vana and the  
young woman ...i was stunned i knew they had to of been in there i went through the back of the building to see if there was an opening but the closer i got to the back  
of the building the louder i herd a scream like child scream by the time i got there it   
was vana sitting on the gound crying i had looked at her wondering were the young  
worker was .. Grabbing her shaking her like a rag doll asking her were was her friend she looked at me and pointed inside the little window that led in the basement ..  
  
All i could really do was look inside when i did i had witnessed the young girl had burned to death her body lying on a bed is if though she postioned herself that way   
i was devastated i couldnt bare the pure fact of what i saw my love she is gone i cant belive it ..  
  
all i could do was scream the little girl held on to me for comfort i showed none. I stood there on my knees thinking of what i could have had with her but now she is gone and now i have no one all i have is my cold heart and this child. There was nothing i could really do but go home she was gone what could i have done ,maybe i could have saved her if i didnt wait so long to see her but i did and now i am lonely ..  
If you like it please R&R Its a little short but i have chapter's this is just to see if you like it .Its quite an interesting story the next one will be a little more detailick .. 


	2. THE HUMBLED ONE

all of the character's in this lok fiction are not mine except for vana  
well this is the secon chapter to my cold heart and a child fic  
PLEASE R&R :) ^^  
  
THE HUMBLED ONE  
```````````````````````````````````````  
  
The night was beyond dark ,i had started back home, i once   
worshipped my goddess sharuma but now not anymore i had  
my own religion ,so there for i actually had my own home to go to .  
  
vana---wait ,wait .  
  
i stopped and froze for a scant second waiting . i peered at vana's  
enormuse eye's her eye's were violet i never seen violet eye's before  
on a human or any other creature that would come to mind .  
HURRY UP GIRL . ; i demanded.  
her little feet could barely keep up with my smooth and hurried pace  
knowing how fast i was i didnt really care i started to trudge again   
not slowing down but staying the same pace as usuall but the little  
girl still had a hard time treing to keep up i knew the reason why the  
the fact that she was so much more smaller then me and size does  
matter for speed.  
  
But she was determined to stay with me ,even if it ment her poor scanty  
feet blistering from the hard ruff stone that she slapped her feet against,  
i could see it in her eye's that she was going through amints  
pain, before i even diagnosed it, her feet started to bleed the blistering  
had become deep wounds on her feet ,the ruff suface she was hitting her feet on  
and cutting into to her scanty delicate feet, i froze peering at the trail of blood   
my yellow eye's gazed at the blood, my eye's at first gazing at the  
trail my eye's started to follow were it led,to my surprize it was  
vana she stood looking at me her eye's watered from the pain   
i didnt want to show affection , ; i thought to myself affection causes  
weakness and when weakness is witnessed then weakness is  
obsolete ..i picked her up quickley and roughly she started to wine  
the gravitie hitting her feet as i picked her up hurt even more.  
  
YOU BETTER SHUT UP OR ILL LEAVE YO HEAR ! ; i ordered .  
she stopped then she gazed at my glowing yellow eye's her face  
full of dirt and smoke stains from the fire,her eye's glowed like the  
stars her face so full of inocents and harmless love ,but for me it   
was harmfull .  
  
i thought to myself ; what would the lord of industrial quarter's would  
think of this? me loving a child giving her things like candy and  
flowers how simple and rediculouse is that. i had to get rid of this  
harmfull creature and i had to act fast ..  
  
the blood dripping from her now bloody wounded feet she maoned  
every second or so, from the pain of her feet, she laid her head  
on my shoulder automatically ,once i raised her of the ground and  
into my arms. her arms dangling ,one on the outer side of my body  
and the other over my chest ..  
  
eventually she feel asleep from the agonizing pain pondering to   
myself on how horried it must be for this child to go threw so much   
pain and loss in one night i dont think i could ever imagine that   
even though my father was not good to me nor my mother ,  
i still had my mother kind and love .. she had nobody not a soul   
all she had was me and i sureley couldnt take care of a child, i  
mean she doesnt know what i am and sureley she doesnt need to...  
.. i stopped thinking to myself ; thats is it ill tell her what i am   
and then shell be terrified of me and would want to go back to the  
orphanage ha yess!!  
  
I had finally made it home my mantion wasnt for away from my   
own church i egerdly rushed in and shut the door my servents   
welcoming me home from safety ,at first they were happy to   
see me but then they peered at vana , stunned of what i had   
brought home there expressions were questionable and wonderouse.  
the first servant was zahora young and beautifull her skin was dark  
and her hair black but her face was exotic i had my filling of pleasure  
with her once before but that was not the issue right now .  
i looked at her trieng to sighn her to come here but she didnt catch  
my drift of course that really wouldnt superize me for zahora is just   
a simple minded girl but sweet in her own simple way ..  
  
ZAHORA COME HERE QUICKLY NOW !!! ; i demanded her she had   
swiftley approched me from my response , ; here take the young  
girl she needs to be bandage up tell fionna that now ,quickly, .  
she rushed fro fionna my head maid she was the eldest od all of them  
and very trust worthy her tunic was black, grey at the edges of the  
tunic and her drees the same as her tunic she wore a ruffled cape  
over her head she looked so motherly and yet she was in so many way  
but i should know this for she had raised seven boy's and to be her   
boys they looked like a handfull from the portraits she has hanging  
on her wall in her dorm i knew if she were to see vana's condition  
she would be more the helpfull ..  
  
i froze for a second not even paying attention to all the cammotion  
that was going on in the other rooms ..  
  
i looked at my mantion and i was proud of all of it my bare tanned  
face peered around the main enterance to my mantian..  
my rooms full of beautifull tapestry's and lavishing scarlett rugs  
my two sided stares in the middle of the enterance leaded up   
to my rooms my floor's made from real marble the color were red  
and white polished to a point you could see youre self ..  
the enormuse beautiful diamand chandler sparkled the room..  
  
On the right side of the enterance a couple of feet away was  
another hallway it had lead you to the dineing room i had know use for  
on my left side that hallway would lead you to the mens boiler room  
wich i have many conversations with sebastian ..  
  
but really non of this really interested me all that did was my room   
my cold and dark room i wanted to sit in my chair and look out  
my window and gaze at the night mourn and weep for my fathomed  
lover ... i started to slowly move up the stair's my head looking at   
my marbled steps .  
  
i had made it to the entrance of the halls ,as i walked through   
the long halls i diagnosed for a minute ; its raining i murmerd to   
myself i had always loved the rain to hear it at times like this it was   
perfect .  
  
my halls were dark and exstremely quiet just like i wanted it too be  
i had finally made it to the enterance of my room, i slowly turnd the  
knob and made my way threw the enterance of my room i stopped  
for a second and scanned my room it was the same as i left it ..  
  
i slowley dragged my feet to accompanie my chair my body slugged   
into my stool i gazed outside looking at the rain dominating the   
streets thunder clashing together ..  
was a time to mourn.  
  
meanwhile  
---------------------  
  
my maid fionna working on vana's wounds she didnt give her bath  
just yet she didnt want poor vana to go threw anymore pain as it is.  
So instead she took a wet cloth to her body and gently as she could  
wash her wounds on her feet ,vana was a strong one she though  
some one so little and yet not a cry out of her scanty body she   
moaned but that was about it fionna was amazed at this little  
girls bravery she asked how she got the wounds vana told her  
she fell on some glass and i saved her, me of yet to know this   
childs humbleness she indeed lie to fionna .. but little   
did i know of this action ..   
Fionna procceed to help provide clothing for vana she had   
grabbed a needle and thread and proceed to stitch someting  
together for her just to hold her over the night, she would make  
a note to go and provide some clothing for vana the following day,  
vana examining her bandages she asked fionna, ; were is my friend?  
fionna replied ; you're friend? you mean master marcus ..  
vana replied back ; yeah ..  
  
My good child he is resting .. vana was a little innoyed by fionna's   
reply but she also loved fionna she never had a mother before  
and fionna was close enough to a mother to her ..  
fionna as well adored her she always wanted a daughter but   
instead she had boy's so it was perfect in every way but how was i   
supposed to break it to them that vana was not staying but only   
spending one night and she was going back to the orphanage what  
was to be come of me ...  
  
a suprize yess!!  
Well here is the second chapter to my vana story hope its better  
the the first one ..  
  
PLEASE R&R 


	3. the choice

disclaimer--all lok character's are not and will not be mine...  
  
The Desition!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
I felt unstabled to even move from my chair the night had came   
the day was already gone and so quickley damn i felt horrid and  
agonized all over never had i felt so bad ...  
I sluggishly got up from my chair ,slowly trudging to my bed room  
door slowly turning the nob to exit my dark and grieved room..  
  
this night was no ordinary night this was the night that vana  
was going back to the orphanage it would be hard for my maid to handle it but that is to bad she will understand in the distant future that this is my home and she is my servant, i cannot allow  
a child in my home ...  
the halls i trudged through were dark ,full of mourn and sarrow  
just the way i liked it ..  
  
slowly descending the stairway my eyes gazed at a little object running happily thruough the entrance and in front of the stairways waiting for me she had worn a purple and white garment she was so beautifull all i could do is stare at her with  
a smirk thinking what a wonderfull child she could be eventually my pondering was enterrupted by reality ..  
My dark serounded self had took over my heart and my vampericness had welcomed me in my heart ...  
  
i kneeled down and as i openend my mouth to speak my door bell had rang i though to myself who could that be this time at night  
i went to open my door and there stood sebastian i was full of   
shock and stunned at this point wondering why would he be here??  
  
MARCUS--sebastian... what are you doing here??   
  
SEBASTIAN---what am i doing here?? marcus did you forget again  
my friend you work to much , lord of the industrial quarters works but does he forgets his friends?? noo of course not!!!  
  
Reffering to himself, yes i did work to much but still that was not the reason i lost my love and i have a damn kid in my house . hoping vana whent somewhere besided near sebastian .  
Yes i did forget that i was supposed to have a brunch with sebastian but damn all that has been going on i never realized it would get this bad ..  
  
if sebastian were to find out about vana my god what he would do to her he was known to kill inocent lives even children came up missing at night even though he says he would never do such a sadistic thing everyone that know's sebastian also know's he is a little on the sickining side ...   
i whent straight to fionna demanding to know were vana was   
she told me that she did not know were she was, i was not pleased  
i told her that sebastian was here she knew then she had to find her ..  
  
Sebastian was confused at my respond to him i told him something did not go right in the kitchen and they needed some assistance thats all .. he raised an eyebrow at me as if saying sure i believe you ...  
we headed into the boiler room to have a brunch and to blabber or gossip about anything amusing to us .sebastians side of the sofa was facing the back of the front door that lead out to the halls at the front door and i was facing it ,to make sure that vana did not enter the room,treing to pay attention to sebastian i had seen a figure pop out of the door frame it was vana smileing and giggling did i ever felt like the monky in the middle ..  
  
All i could do is pray that she did not enter the room and disturbe us at that time i hurd something quite horrible come out of his mouth ,; i was wondering marcus ol'boy im going to attend a party tonight want to come i would be delighted to have you there ..  
i looked at sebastian in complete shock the whole night i had plans to take vana back to the orphanage were she belongs and if i were to say no then he would know that there's something wrong and knowing him he would investigate immediatley and i   
really didnt want that ...  
  
I sighed and looked at him he was full of pleaseness ..yes i shall go with you to the party .i looked back at the door frame and vana was gone did i feel a sighn of relief..  
  
As we walked to the main door that exit my home i saw vana peeking out of the kitchen door she smiled at me and with a little   
quite whisper she said goodbye her face is what made me grin i looked at her in confusion wondering why in the hell did i care wether or not if this child was to be missing oe even killed or why did i see her face and want to smile every time i gaze at her and to hear her voice it was like music to my ears i looked at her and secretley waved back with a grin on my face at that time sebastian looked at me and asked if i was ready i responded and told him of course and we left ..  
  
As we were walking down the street to the carrage he looked at me in confusion ..  
  
SEBASTIAN--what seems to be so ammusing my friend??  
MARCUS--oh nothing i was just saying bye to an angel thats all..  
  
well there is more to this story itll be awhile before i can get the rest up but if you like and if you want me to add more then R&R   
please. i have another story to attend to but like i said this one is not over yet ... ;) 


End file.
